


[Podfic]And Maybe We're Crazy

by OnlyAugustine



Series: [Podfic] One only understands the things that one tames [3]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe - BDSM, Bathing/Washing, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 0-10 Minutes, clint is nuts, phil has the patience of an iron saint, totally reasonable and adult courses of action
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-19
Updated: 2015-08-19
Packaged: 2018-04-15 12:13:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 34
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4606377
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OnlyAugustine/pseuds/OnlyAugustine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Podfic of Not_you's "And Maybe We're Crazy"<br/>"Written for an Avengers kinkmeme prompt for Nick Fury giving hideously difficult sub Clint Barton to a good friend to manage. No punishment has ever made Clint shape up, and Coulson embarks on a program of ignoring bad behavior and consistently and lavishly rewarding good, that of course initially makes Clint worse as he tries to be bad enough to be punished and get a handle on the situation. And then they have an emotional breakthrough, which is this fic."</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic]And Maybe We're Crazy

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/gifts).
  * Inspired by [And Maybe We're Crazy](https://archiveofourown.org/works/649631) by [Not_You](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Not_You/pseuds/Not_You). 



Original Work: [And Maybe We're Crazy](http://archiveofourown.org/works/649631)

Length: 0:10:23

Follow the like to mediafire: [here](https://www.mediafire.com/?betbe6cpdyonnv7)

Thanks for listening! Please remember to leave comments and kudos here, as well as on the original work!

**Author's Note:**

> I have a new appreciation for people who can say "good boy" out loud without sounding like they're talking to a dog.Thanks again to Not_You for permission! I should have another part or two up by this weekend, unless life gets in the way. 
> 
> Come hang out with me on [tumblr](http://hydra-husbands.tumblr.com/) :)


End file.
